Not Alone
by BRMCscout45
Summary: AU. We all know abut how Elsa shut Anna, but what if the Anna's feelings about that cause her to develop her own fiery powers? What if she ran away when she was younger and didn't come back until Elsa's coronation? read and find out. Elsanna
1. Fiery Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Frozen or the Snow Queen**

**3****rd**** POV**

It was evening in the palace and the two princesses were sent to bed as their parents, the King and Queen, were finishing up some trade agreements with the nation of Weaseltown. The sun wasn't completely yet when the strawberry blond younger sister turned in her sleep and nudging her big sister while leaning over her.

"Elsa Elsa," the strawberry blond utter in a sing-song voice, "get up I wanna make a snowman."

"Anna," the platinum blond older sister uttered tiredly, "it's time to sleep."

"The sky is still wake," the girl known as Anna exclaimed with excitement in her eyes flopping around and laying spread eagle on her older sister, "so I am still awake. That means it's time to play."

"Anna," Elsa started to say looking up into her sister's eyes. That was her mistake there, she cursed herself internally, Elsa could never deny her sister when she looked in her eyes. Anna's cerulean blue eyes much like her own, always held such excitement and innocence that it always melted Elsa's heart. Sighing, Elsa got up from her bed and followed her squealing sister through the halls into the ballroom.

You see the reason they were going to play with snow in the ballroom was, well because Elsa was special. As far as she could remember, Elsa had the ability cold and ice. Her parents have always a bit wary of 'Elsa's curse,' but her sister viewed this as the most amazing gift ever. About every day and even sometimes at night Anna would ask her to play with her in the snow. The most favorite thing that they would do would be creating their signature snowman Olaf.

After a few minutes the Princesses made it to the ball, Elsa smiling at her sister's enthusiasm formed a glowing blue crystal in her hands and threw in into the air. At the apex of its ascent, the crystal shattered causing it to starting snowing in the ball room. Anna was completely in awe as it started snowing. She never got tired or used to her sisters powers; she was always amazed how powerful her sister was.

Without a second to spare, Anna pulled Elsa into the snowing room and they started to play like they always do. For about an hour that night, the girls played, throwing snow at each other, sledding on small snow drifts, building countless Olaf snowmen and just filling the entire room with their childish laughter. Eventually Anna hoped on a snow platform and looked at her sister in absolute delight. Elsa laughing at her sister made taller and taller pillerpillars which Anna jumped onto from the last. Elsa smile quickly turned into concern as Anna kept getting faster, which caused her to struggle to keep up.

"Anna," Elsa called out, "please slow down." But the strawberry blond continued as if she didn't hear. Faster and faster she went until Anna jumped in to thin air. Fear coursed through Elsa as she imagined what would happen if Anna fell. Quickly she shot her power hoping to catch Anna, but Anna was falling to fast and Elsa missed. Her power hit Anna in the head causing her to fall back into the snow clad floor.

"ANNA," Elsa shout horrified for her sister. Elsa ran over to Anna in time to notice a lock of Anna's hair slowly turned platinum blond like her own. Footsteps could be heard outside of the ballroom, but Elsa didn't care as she held Anna to her. The door swung open, banging the wall, revealing her panicked parents and, the head servant, Kai.

"What happened," the King of Arendelle shouted concerned.

"We heard of commotion," the Queen of Arendellle said looking worriedly over at her girls.

"Mom Dad," Elsa sobbed out as they came towards her, "it was an accident." The King noticing Anna's state swooped her up and made his way to the infirmary. Elsa was shaking as she, along with the others in the room quickly followed the King out of the Ballroom. "I hit her," Elsa stuttered out, "I hit her in the head with my ice."

The Queen looked at Elsa with worry before turning back to her husband, who was frantic over Anna.

"Honey," the Queen addressed her husband, "We must take her to the Trolls. Perhaps they know how to heal anna."

The King quickly agreed as Kai was sent to fetch a drawn carriage. Elsa looked on with fear as they made haste to the Valley of the Living Rock.

**Interlude**

**APOV**

Darkness faded from my vision as sunlight shined through my eyes and I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Elsa," I murmured to my older sister hoping to get more sleep.

"No young princess," a voice said which I recognized as Gerda, "It is time to get up. Your parents are waiting for you at the dining table for breakfast." After a few minutes Gerda managed to coax me up and get ready for the day. My head hurt as Gerda put me in a dress and fixed my hair. My head felt like it has been trampled by those weird creatures people ride around on, horses I think their called.

After a few minutes, Gerda, one of themy maids, lead me through the corridors that made the castle into the wide dining hall. My smile faded from my face as I entered. Only my parents were present around the table as well as Kai busting about setting food on the table, but where was Elsa? As I made my way to the seat beside my mother, I could notice that my parent appeared to be sad or what was it called troubled?

"Good Morning Dear," my mother said as I took my seat. My father nodded in my direction as Gerda started to make my plate.

"Mother," I asked earning her attention, "where's Elsa?" Though before my mother could answer, my father snapped in my direction and cut her off.

"Elsa has fallen sick and I don't believe you should hang out with her anymore," he said in a weird flat voice as if he was thinking about something.

"but I need to make her feel better," I said hoping I could see her.

"Sorry Anna, but you cannot see her," my father said turning towards the food on his plate.

"But," I tried to protect, but I was cut off by mother.

"Listen to your father dear," she reprimanded me. That had got me to be quiet as I began to eat my breakfesbreakfast. Usually I am a pretty messy eater, but this time was different cause of my aching head. Plus flashes of all the times Elsa and I played outside in the snow went through my head. After finishing with my eggs, I sat in silence fingers playing with the edges of my blue dress.

"May I be dismissed," I asked?

"Of course dear," my father said with his usual melancholy, "but don't go see your sister fore she is not well." I got up to leave followed by Gerda, when my mother called out probably seeing my foul mood.

"Everything will be alright Anna," my mother said, "would you like some chocolate?" At that my mood turned up and I forgot my worries.

**Interlude**

It had been about seven years since that day that my sister Elsa locked herself away in her room and more importantly out of my life. After that day, as Elsa locked herself away, the castle gate were shut and the palace staff had been reduced. Every day I would try to coax my sister out of her room hoping that she would make a snowman with, but everything she would basically tell me to go away. I felt so alone. Even my parents had started to pull away from me and I felt like I was just a waste of space. I had no one.

Today, it was snowing outside and yet again I was planning to play in it, but this time I didn't care if it was with Elsa of not. Waking up this morning, a pretty hard feat I might add, I set to prepare myself and made my way through the hallways towards the room my sister was moved to that fateful day. I passed by a couple of servants on my way, but I paid them no heed. They probably knew where I was planning on going.

Finally I arrived at an all too familiar blue door with an intricate design of a snowflake on it. I sighed, playing with the fabric of my winter dress, steeling my resolve and stepping up to the door to knock.

"Elsa," I sang, "I know you are in there, but can you please come outside and make a snowman with me." Like usual I heard nothing in return, so I decided to push. "Please Elsa I don't care about the reason you won't see me anymore. I just want you," I begged through the door putting all the emotion I could into my words. I heard a soft sigh from the other side of the door before the melodious voice i knew belonged to my sister lofted through the door.

"No Anna," Elsa said, "not today. Can you please go away?" I felt this burning feeling arise in my chest as I as I felt angry. I didn't know why, but all I knew was that I was fed up with people pushing her away. I opened my mouth instinctively before she could comprehend what she was saying.

"Of course you don't," the twelve year old spat with clear anger in her voice, "you never have time to play with me. You're just like Mother and Father. You are just going to shut me out and when I thought you actually cared."

"Anna," Elsa started to say, but I didn't want to hear what she had to say as I stormed down the hallway. I was literally seething as I entered the first room I came by. I recognized this room. Mother showed it to me about four years ago. It was the arts room. It was a wide room with various paintings adjourning on the cream colored walls. One showed a lady on horseback.

'What was its name? Gerda told me it was Joan,' I thought scrunching up my face in wondering, 'Joan of ….Art? No wait it was Joan of Arc.'

"I going to get out of this place," I randomly told the painting. Pacing the room, I tried to think of the best way out of the palace. The gates have been shut ever since Elsa moved into her own room. Trying to get outside would be a little tricky, but since the staffs been cut I might be able to get outside. I just have to avoid running into Kai, Gerda or my mother. Quickly I sneak out in to the hall and make my way to towards the staff quarters. I had planned to get out using the door that people deliver restock through.

Quietly I creep around the dining room. I could hear my father and Kai inside the room, but I didn't pay attention to their conversation trying to focus on my mission. After a few minutes, I make my way outside of kitchen. Unfortunately, I fumble on the hem of my light green dress to fall against the wall making a thud sound. I gave a quick intake of breath and listened if anyone caught me. From down the hall I heard footsteps and a couple of voices.

"Hello Gerda," the voice of my mother sounded, "Have you seen Anna lately?"

"No your Majesty," replied Gerda, "but I will keep my eyes out for her."

I blocked out the rest of their conversation as I picked up the skirt of my dress and made my way through the kitchen. I could see the wooden door leading outside that the food was delivered to which I tried to pull open. My small hands rested on the door knob, but I did not budge. I started feeling that burning feeling again in my chest as I desperately tugged on the door. After a few minutes of mindlessly pulling at the door and banging my hands on it my anger only grew.

'I have gone all this way to be stopped by a stupid door,' I thought, 'why can't I just leave. Everyone keeps shutting my out and the door keeping me from leaving was locked.' Unaware, Anna's clenched fists were letting off smoke. I slammed my fists into the door another time, but nothing happened. I rested my fists there as I closed my eyes trying to control my anger, but that's when it happened. I snapped my eyes open when I felt the door start crumbling before my hands.

Though that wasn't what caught my attention. When I opened my eyes I caught sight of my hands, but that wasn't the weird thing about it. When I saw my hands, they were on fire. To say I was stunned would be an understatement. How was this possible? What did this mean? Was I cursed? Did my parents know and was this the reason they've all but abandoned me?

I was brought out of my thoughts as the sound of people running towards the kitchen. I panicked. If I was going to do this then I had to leave, but I can't possible stay and hurt them. Despite my anger, my conscience told me they didn't deserve it. With not even a second to spare, I lifted to skirt of my dress and ran out of the palace and out the service gate. Leaving to never return.

**AN: So, How was it? This has been an idea I have had in mind for a while and I'd love to hear what you think about it. This is only an idea so I will only continue if it is well liked**


	2. New Revelations

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the creators of Frozen and the Snow Queen**

**Elsa POV **

I sighed as Anna made her daily round and tried to convince me to come play with her. Gods, I miss her and would love nothing more than to open this door. I would love to see how she has grown, to be able to see her beautiful blush adjourning her face as a wide infectious grin spread across it. Even her innocent eyes that would be filled with joy and excitement, but I couldn't without risk of harming her. It would also be a painful reminder to be able to see her. It would remind me of the time that I had almost froze her and it would be even worse when I laid me eyes on the platinum blonde streak in her hair from that fateful day. I shook the thoughts out of my mind and repeated my well-rehearsed answer that I gave her every day.

"No Anna," I said, "not today. Can you please go away?" No matter how many times I told her it never go any easier and it deeply pained me. I noticed that it had started to snow lightly, but it didn't prepare me for what my sister said next.

"Of course you don't," her voice said shocking me with the amount of venom in her voice. Anna had always had a terrible temper, but I have never seen, well heard her speak with so much anger before. "You never have time to play with just like mother and father? You are going to shut me out and when I thought you actually cared."

"Anna," I said trying to calm her down, but before I could continue I heard her huff and sprint away from my door leaving me alone in my icy covered room with my racing thoughts.

'Oh Anna,' I thought as I clenched my fists and relaxed them while holding either side of my head, 'if only you knew I was only keeping myself away from you in order to protect you, but what did she mean when she said I was shutting her out like mother and father? Why would they ignore her? How could you ignore her?' I thought they only kept away from me in order to protect Anna, but have they pushed away from her too? I have only seen them a handful of times when they would come to check the progress on my 'curse,' and also when they would talk with me about my lessons, but have they ignored her? I spent the several moments contemplating all the thoughts that have been flowing through my mind, when I heard elevated voices from the outside corridor.

"Agdar, what are we going to do," I heard the voice of my mother question my father.

"I don't know Idun," replied my father in a tired voice, "I just don't know. Why would she run away?"

"I don't care about that," my mother replied in a snap, "We have to find her. She is only a little girl and she could get hurt. And Elsa. What are we going to tell her?" I could hear my mother rambling on as they approached the door to my room. Her worries had calmed down probably from my father comforting her, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Elsa," the voice I knew as my father said from the other side of the door, "could you please let my mother and I come in?" I replied with a small affirmative and tried to calm myself enough to cease the snowfall, but I felt my heart clench with fear and regret. They entered my room and my father lead me over to the bed in the corner of my room. "We have to talk to about something? About Anna?"

I just stayed silent hoping they won't confirm what I just overheard. My mother must have seen the tears glistening in my eyes, because she made her way around my father and sat beside me. She gingerly brought her arm over my shoulders careful not to touch my skin.

"Elsa we think Anna ran away," my father said carefully probably trying to gauge my reaction. Let's just say I was horrified with them notion as I thought back to how she reacted to how I turned her down today.

"Why did you shut her out," I boldly asked which was uncharacteristic of me, but I felt like that needed to be asked? I father look would have been a little comical if this were a different situation, but I could clearly see that he was a taken back by my question. "Anna came by here earlier trying to get me to come out of this room," I said which prompted my father to put his head in his hands and my mother to sigh, "but this time when I ask to leave she became angry. She ranted that I was just you, that I was shutting her out like the two of you were." I had a deep breath before asking my next question.

"Is that true?"

But before either of my parents answered Kai burst through the door breathing heavily like he ran around the kingdom.

"Excuse me your majesties," he apologized after he caught his breath, "I think I found something out about how Princess Anna escaped." My father regained his composure and looked towards Kai as if urging him to continue which is what the head servant did. "Several minutes ago after you had ordered the staff to scour the palace for the princess, Gerda discovered the charred remains of the access door in the royal kitchen used for deliveries."

After he said that, I'm sure my face had held the expressions of shock, worry, sadness and curiosity as my parents. I could vaguely tell that my powers were running a bit rampant which caused my mother to let out a yelp which caused my father and me to snap out of our stupor. Fear as well as a multitude of other emotions ran through me as I tried to get a hold of my powers. My father started to sternly, but reassuringly coax me to calm down like he usually does.

"Shhh Elsa it will be fine," my father stated, "We find her, but you need to calm down or you won't do any good for anyone. Remember," but I cut if off before he could continue because I knew what he would say. He told me it as a mantra since about a year after the incident.

"I remember," I said, "Conceal don't feel, don't let them know."

"Good remember everything is going to be alright," father said before turning to Kai which I forgot was in the room, "tell a few of the guards to go scour the village and the nearby forest."

"Of course your highness," Kai replied before swiftly leaving the room. My parent quickly got up to follow them, but before they left my mother gave me a last remark.

"We will find her Elsa," she said, "Good night I love you."

"Love you too," I replied with mock enthusiasm and with that she left the room, but before I went to bed I could hear them talking about how that door had burned down. I was too tired to think about it so I left that thought to be processed in the morning as I fell asleep thinking how everything that I regret and how I hope Anna is safe.

**Anna POV**

I was running for my life out of the palace grounds as I tried to ignore all the emotions that were running through my mind. In one thought, I was invigorated with the idea that I was finally free. Free from the confines of the palace and I could finally experience life. Though on the other hand, I was terrified and simply at awe with the reason how I managed to get out of there. My hands were on fire and I burned the door down, but my hands…. They were on fire. How is this possible?

I mean I have magic, but how have I never realized that before. Against my parents protest, I have read about magic and it has always interested me, but I cannot fathom that I had it. Did anyone now about this? What about Elsa? Did she have magic too?

When the thought of Elsa crossed my mind, I was suck into all the thoughts that came to me. I mean Elsa was my sister and she used to be my best friend before I started having doors shut in my face. We used to do everything together and all the wonderful memories of when we played in the snow. I always loved Elsa she was so beautiful and I thought she loved me too, but I guess not since she locked herself away and let me tell you it hurts. Ever since then I have tried to get her come out and I have always wondered why? What has changed for her to lock herself up in that stupid room of hers?

That train of thought reminded me of all that happened today and all the things I told Elsa through her door. After years of being turned away I was so frustrated towards her and our parents that I just felt like I needed release, that I needed to let it go. I had felt lonely for years and my family would just shoot me down. Sure I had Kai and Gerda, but they weren't always available and when they were it just wasn't the same.

By this time the muscles in my legs were screaming at me to stop and I could feel this stabbing pain in my side as I collapsed in a patch of the forest. Looking around this small clearing, I thought how I had only entered the forest from the view of the village only a few minutes ago, but I could be wrong. I noticed the snow falling around me and weirdly I noticed that I didn't really feel cold. Though I had on a winter dress, I knew that I should still feel a bit cold, but I didn't. Maybe it was that weird fire magic that I had

Curious, I extended my right hand out in front of me and focused on the warm feeling coursing through my body. After several minutes I could feel this sort of flowing feeling running through my body and the next thing I knew a small flame burned in the palm of my hand. It didn't even burn her hand it just felt natural like it belonged there. The flames danced carelessly as my eyes were mesmerized. I brought my other hand up to shield it away from the cold as flickered. I thought how I didn't want it to go out and as if willed the small flame started to regain energy like when it was first summoned. I almost squealed at this revelation as I attempted to will it to burn bigger. Excitement masked out most my previous emotions when the flame grew to the size giant fist.

Aside from the flame, I came to the realization of my situation at hand. I just ran away from my family, albeit they probably don't want me anymore, but still what am I supposed to do now. Even if I can keep myself warm, I won't be able to survive out here. Where will I sleep? How will I eat? What about my family? Maybe I shouldn't have done this it would have probably been better if I hadn't right?

A rustling over by a nearby brush snapped me out of thoughts. I took a step back trying to extinguish the flame on my hand as something broke into the clearing.

**AN: How was it? I know the ending wasn't great but this chapter was mainly to tell Elsa's POV. Adgar and Idun were the names of the king and queen in the movie translation into English form. Feel free to leave your comments, suggestions and criticism. Till next time BRMCscout45 logging off _*beep***


End file.
